You have to know nothing to know everything
by Fighter for the title
Summary: Someone in EAH had been hiding a special secret, one that will unleahs a big lie, maybe. But when a witch and prince's daughter arrived to EAH everything is on the edge to change... Meanwhile, the love is becoming stronger in many hearts... Duchess/Sparrow Apple/Raven. Summary sucks, this'll be better.
1. long first day

**Well.. No matter if you hate this (but in the inside it hurst me) so... Here a bit of my obsession in this fanfic... I had written a Duchess x Sparrow, but something inside me, told me: girl, you first learn more about grammar... Confused? Just read, fuck. Wait... I lost what I was saying... Oh yes! Mm... Better you read and know about my obsession.**

 **I'll give u a hint: I love bittersweet anything.**

 **I don't own EAH (A lot since I said something such similar)**

* * *

It was 6:30 and the girl standing before the mirror had to be at her new school in half an hour.

Pale skin like sweet cream, garden- green eyes with shades of blue and brown, long brown-fluffy hair with half shaven and a green skull tattoo. The girl gazed one last time at her own reflection, and then stared at the digital clock on her wooden vanity.

"Hell" she said to herself, biting her lip before bolting out of the room.

Thunderous shoe-steps were made by her black combat boots; the paled skin beauty stood in front of a luxurious wooden door and knocked on it as loudly as she could.

"We're too fucki-" she stopped mid-sentence; remembering who was she talking to.

"We're late!" a breath escaped her luscious lips followed by an eyes roll, she placed an ear against the door; only to hear… moan and alien sounds coming from said room.

"I can't believe they're doing this to me, fucking again!" yes, she loved her parents and she loved the way they loved each other, but come on! Why today? Why now? Right now!?

The light brown hair teen went down the stairs leaving her parents and their business behind. After opening the door she noticed something that could have been gold for what it was worth; a silver key, with the world-wide known Cadillac's Scutum in it.

She grinned naughtily "Well, Daddy... Mommy... Did you really think I was gonna walk to school. Oh yes?"

The creamy skinned girl took the key, leaving the mansion and heading towards the black parked car in the garden. Putting the pedal to the metal, cracking a smirk; as everyone once had, the teen began her journey in the expensive-tasting vehicle.

 **XXXXX**

The sun's rays shone through the enormous school windows, into the lengthy hall with rows of lockers; as the most perfect day started. Summer had seemingly become perfect after Kitty Cheshire's master prank. An ivory-skinned girl picked up some books from her purple locker, careless and barely happy; the kind of mood you might be in on dreary morning.

"Raven!" A happy cheer broke through into her thoughts followed quickly by a suffocating hug. The ivory skin girl grinned with a roll of her eyes.

"Apple..." the totally pale skin girl released her hug-victim after a full and bubbly smile; all this behavior elicited two raised black eyebrows.

"What could possibly be making you this happy? I have never seen you like this since... Well, I actually can't remember a time." Apple simply giggled at her friends comment, shaking a nonchalant hand in the air.

"Raven, you of all people should know I'm always happy. But… yeah, this time I'm happier! Because… for the first time since Cupid arrived; I'll be the guide of the new student!" No matter Apple's flitter and cheers; her friends frown stood strong, but this time it was more of a confused grimace.

"Is someone new coming? I wasn't aware" she stated simply.

"Of course, everyone with a mirror-pad knows. Haven't you seen the mirror cast show?" Raven's locks lightly rubbed on her shoulder due to a small shake of her head, which immediately caused Apple's happy gaze to vanish.

"Don't you watch it?" said Apple looking upset; blue eyes staring at her friend with worry as if it were a matter of life or death.

"I only missed last weeks" Apple relaxed upon hearing this, giving her a chance to take in this new shock, her grin appeared again, eyes diving around.

"You'll need to catch up fast then."

"Uh-uh... Talking about fast though; aren't you late welcoming your guest?" Raven pointed up to the big clock placed high up on the far end of the wall; Apple flirted a bit after a real gasp of worry.

The potential next Snow White turned her back to Raven with a slip, running away to her _date._

Red high heels hitting against the marble school's floor, Apple stepped off near to the big exit door to breath, Hands set on knees; eyeing around the whole. Her back straighted again and sighed relaxed.

"I'm early, after all" A proud grin on her face, but it vanished by a noisy tire creak becoming the grin in a confused scowl, grabbing the attention of all one passing by.

Apple turned view to the black car parked on the EAH garden. "I didn't know you may park here." The princess said more for herself as a murmur.

Getting out from the car with a girl with daredevil grin, creamy skin, green-garden eyes girl, wearing a short blue skirt and an emerald weigh shirt, step by step everyone staring at the new hottie; Apple frowned at the attention thief, until she noticed who the girl was. The princess walked on, chin up and sweetly smiling, her skinny fingertip touched the hottie's shoulder softly.

"Hello, welcome to Ever After High. We all are glad you came." as if Apple have practiced it, her tone made the girl turn to catch Apple welcoming.

"Hi.." Green-garden eyes upset at the smiling girl in front of them. "Are you always smiling like that?" Apple's smirk vanished for third time in this morning, lotta bad things and yet early. The green-eyes kept pretty upset at.

"Well- as a princess I have to, but not, no always." the short skirt girl nodded slowly, totally bewildered, turning her back to the peppy princess, who grabbed the upset girl before she can go. "No, no, no... Wait. I'm showing you around." creamy-skin released herself from the blond princess' hold, Apple, praying for her attention.

"Thanks, but I can on my own." creamy-skin arm slowly releasing from the future princess' arm, which eyes asked for mercy softening the rudeness in the green-garden eyes. "Well... Show me around." With a leap, Apple clapped her hands before began the tour.

"I'm happy to be the one who shows you Ever After High. This is more than just a high school, bigger than it seems. With lot of hidden walls, enormous gardens, doors to secret places, and... Into the woods, the most magical, dangerous, mythical place of here..." Green eyes totally wide, a surprised look in the creamy girl face, hungry to know more... Until Apple cut it off shaking her dress to apparently clean it up. "But we gonna first see the library, there, Baba Yaga will give you your schedule." the excited look fast became in a boring grimace. The girls keep walking with no talk until many seconds.

"And... Where's the famous Baba Yaga in?" Apple frowned with a little pout at the question.

"She's not famous, I don't even know her tale." Green-eyes rolling with a funny grin at the innocence girl.

"I'm not talking about that, I mean-" the creamy-skin girl talked off without fast arguments to say, she then shook her hair nonchalant in the air. "Nothing..." she sighed making Apple shrug.

"OK... Talking about famous and infamous. What are you?" The girl peeked at her own body, her long hair wiggling on the air.

"A girl, I think." Blonde curls moving by a shaking head as to deny.

"I mean, are you a Royal or A Rebel" brown eyebrows up in the creamy forehead.

"What's that?" gracefully move hand, Apple's eyes diving pretty jaded.

"I'll ask you it like this: are you going to follow your destiny? Or, rewriting it?" The tattooed girl thought a second finding the mistake of the sentence.

"None? I mean, how I would follow my destiny if I haven't it, or, how I would rewrite something that's no written" Upset look on Apple's face, half closed eyes.

"What you..." a gasp broke into the talk, an apparently old woman with long hoary-blond hair covered by a shawl, she was floating in a hamper, and, seemed as a hippie. Blank gaze on the woman's face staring at the creamy-skin girl.

"You must be-" The woman peeked at some random paper sheets on her hand, upping the view again. "You must be, miss Handsomest-West. Don't you?" the woman moved forward the new girl with an expectant look on. Though, the girl pushed the woman away, placing her hands on her own tiny waist.

"Yes, and... No. I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm Malyn, you haven't, why to say my last name. I. Am. Just. Malyn. Get you?" Malyn eyes daredevil at the authority in front of her, but the woman don't even hesitated, just breathed deeply.

"Fine, Malyn. Come with me, I'll give your schedule." Woman turning back while the girls followed her at slow step.

"So, you're Baba Yaga. Hum?" Baba Yaga just nodded no looking behind her, stealing a breath from Malyn's delicious lips.

An enormous place full of books to hide the view. Some tables and chairs with computers on it all ordered with delicate. Beautiful picture-window giving light to the place, showing an incredible view of the enchanted forest. The three females got into it, though, the fresher one was looking around the whole place with impressed expression.

"These will be your obligatory classes." The half sweet voice broke into the creamy-skin girl thoughts to bring her back to reality. Brown hair girl shook her head just a bit and upped her look at the paper in front of her. "However, you may choose 5 classes... So tell me... Are you going to be a royal or a rebel?" Baba Yaga brought ten books, floating, five by her right hand, five by her left's. As a thunderous forest the eyes of the girl went confused upon the choices, hesitating words until Baba Yaga despaired. "I'll ask you this way: Mom or dad?" even if, the question wasn't for her, Apple frowned murmuring a _what_ for herself. "Choose. Your classes are coming fast soon." green eyes driving between options.

"None of them." words finally out of her mouth, but Baba Yaga sighed exasperated.

"Just choose five classes, no matter what side." the books flew mixed to stare at the girl, who still looked as nervous, though, getting her choices this time.

As Apple as Malyn got out from the enormous library, walking her way to first-hour class. Apple still upset upon what happened minutes ago, with a soft look, she glared at the new-girl-in-town to ask hungrily.

"Why Baba Yaga made you choose between your father and your mother? ... First over all. Why she let you choose between being good or evil?" Malyn shrugged without answer until seconds while the potential princess' eyes still as anxious as a child at Christmas.

"Perhaps, because my parents are good and evil." No satisfice with the answer, Apple frowned, even if is possible more confused. "My mother was- an evil. And my father- well- the prince. A witch and a prince. I-I know it sounds so used, but this is different because, we're not talking about a witch just in look; a witch with all; badass and with black magic, cold heart. Anyhow, he found there was even more than the usual-" Delicate fingers making quotes at the air. "more." Apple's look automatically turned dumbfounded, but Malyn's turned pretty gloomy with a little grimace. "No matter how interesting it sounds, that's the only my parents talked about them. The only I know about- about my tale." The princess' gaze softened with a lovely smile, no words, though still comfortable.

A ring bell bounced into the pretty sweet moment waking up the two females.

"I'm sorry Malyn, but we have apart classes in the first hour. We'll continue with the tour later." Last words sounded lightly while Apple walked away, leaving the new girl all alone with a crowd of students filling the hall.

"Now I'm on my own... Perhaps is not so hard to find my salon." heel slip and turned back to her way. Kinda nervous

eyes looking for the correct salon, she didn't want to make a mistake on her first day, at her first hour!

 _POW!_

A stationary 'something' made the hottie blow against the floor with a bit of blush on, looking around, hoping no one saw that, though... She upped the look to notice a blond guy wearing a blue suit as an original fairytale prince, though worrying for something broken beside her.

"My mirror!" The girl scowled for the babyish boy picking many broken glasses with sorrow. She stood up shaking her miniskirt.

"What a baby, C´mon, get over it! It is just a mirror." The blond boy glared up to the girl crossing her arms.

"Just a mirror!? It was my favorite one! My last one! My sister took them all- she-she- she said I was a selfish!" On the edge of tears the boy picked up three glasses and hold on them up, him, yet in the knees.

"She was right. I could bet it." dangerous voice as venomous.

"Fuck you! What do you know about being handsome?" Malyn buffed upon the ridiculous commentary. "Though you're really hot." The boy stood up fast to get beside the disgusted girl.

"Get away from me." the tattooed girl moved her hand pushing him out with a magical green glow. The blond boy fell on the floor painfully, but a really long hair girl ran to help him.

"What are you doing!?" wild blue eyes fully afraid against the undeterred forest ones. The long-hair girl ran to stand up the selfish and truly coward boy, causing a roll of green eyes and a going-to-puke grimace. "Are you fine, Daring?" The sea-blue eyes glaring at him, but he just frowned.

"Did we meet before?" Malyn grinned kinda, or, as better say, fully fun at the couple, on the edge of a so hard laugh.

"Yes, we did. I'm the next Rapunzel, your princess, as well, as Apple." Malyn funny grimace vanished. Really? You have to share boyfriends at this school? The guy kept with his scowl totally upset.

"My twin is Poppy." A grin appeared on Daring's look, again.

"Course, I know her, she often cuts my hair."

"And she's my sister, also my twin."

"Your sister's really cool; greet her for me. Fine, see ya you- um- um- you, poppy's sister." Daring walked away leaving an upset next Rapunzel behind him.

"What. An Ass." The creamy-skin girl broke into the really-long-hair girl's thoughts, crossed arms and undeterred stolid pose.

"He's so handsome..." A loved breath out from Holly, eyes fluttering totally lost. Malyn upped an eyebrow after a head shake, she walked away, leaving the in-love girl all alone.

 **XXxxx**

Faint light room, many students, all with a little creature in front of them, but each one different . Boring gazes at nothing in special.

Baba Yaga floated on the middle of the class, deep breath to get ready to impart her class, when, an opening door sound grabbed the attention of more than just one teenager. The girl behind smiled pretty embarrassed, closing the door behind her, one jiggly step companied by a cough.

"Hello again, miss. Malyn..." Baba Yaga crossed her arms, making to smile the girl, getting even most blushed.

"Hi, again. Baba Yaga. I- I- I'll take a seat." Malyn pointed at the crow of evil students walking off of Yaga's view, whose floated to the middle of the class, again. Creamy-skin girl taking a seat beside a white-blue hair girl, little wings, electric-blue skirt.

"As you saw. We got a new student at our class, therefore- OK, I don't really care. Malyn, you got a special homework for today, What creature would you like to have as sidekick?" Baba Yaga' eyes glaring at green-forest ones. Malyn thought a while and leapt excited.

"Well, I'll love to have a little demon or a dragon." Malyn giggled happily while answer. The old woman nodded upon.

"Fine, as homework, you have to look for a dragon egg, or, at flaw, a baby demon to raise out. By the while, pay attention to the class. If you can't understand something, just ask out. Don't be afraid to ask." a tiny gasp sounded behind Baba Yaga, which made turn her back to see a red-as-flames hair girl, raising an enthusiastic hand on the air. "Lahia, I wasn't talking with you. You cannot ask, I hate idiotic questions." Baba Yaga moved back to her place, but the girl kept hand up.

"This is really important! Please..." The teacher rolled her eyes, giving the chance to talk to the girl with a hand gesture. The redhead girl smiled victoriously, downing the head. "Why do have evils to raise their sidekicks?, if Good, just needs know how to sing to get theirs" a deep breath escaped from Yaga's mouth.

"Your question wasn't idiotic at all, in fact, It was what my class will talk about." Baba Yaga stared at the teenagers with darker face. "As many of you know, animals hate evil, because they're always in goods' side. Though, all living being hasn't awareness of what evil and what good means. This is because we raise our sidekicks since they born, to make them as evils, to make them unconditional to us. Teaching them, and-"

"Loving them!" the redhead girl cheer with a raising snake in front of her, which gave to its owner weird kisses with the bifid tongue. Baba Yaga face turned dangerous at the girl, making the redhead shrink.

"No! Because love is weakness sign, and evil has to be STRONG!, POWERFUL! We cannot doubt, we cannot use sidekicks as pets, no, they are more. -Anyways- yeah; we need give them little shots of love -because- after all, they'll be our only company at loneliness..." the evil teacher's gaze softened during some seconds.

"Is it obligatory? Evil being alone." Malyn's voice took out the attention of the crow, even Baba Yaga glared at the new girl.

"If evil had company or someone to love, evil wasn't evil firstly." The creamy-skin girl hesitated, shrinking cause of the every eyes staring at her.

"B-b-but my mother." falter Malyn's voice just caused an angry look on Baba Yaga, who peeked at the same papers from the morning, this time, just the hell knows where she took out these ones, and grimace appeared on.

"Your mother... Hum... Do you know all, about your cutie mommy?" chill went out in the teenager's body, frighted eyes, glaring at the witch.

"U-um- she was evil, though, however, she could -um- love. She was not alone, she had my father all time beside her." dumbstruck faces all looking at the intimidated girl. Baba Yaga laughed as an evil psycho happy to see a bad ending, shaking head as to deny. Pale shoulders shirked even more if it was possible.

"You don't know anything, you stupid! Do you know your parents past!? Their tale, at least!?" brown curls shook in air by a head shake while Baba Yaga smiled recklessly. "Your mother wasn't evil, even! Real evil cannot love!, cannot forgive!, and your mother -oh- she forgave a sin, -one- whose, no one, even good, may forgive. You don't know your mother well, you're just showing her as a weak coward, but she was, and, she is more than she seems. Your father wasn't always who you think he's. And you! You, girl. You're not evil. You're just a brat! A brat protected by her parents, into a pink bubble, yet."

"I'm not a brat, I'm not caught in a pink bubble! Unknowing a lot about my father or my mother is not my fault! My parents never talk me about themselves! They never listen my asks! They are always outta home! All time I try to talk with them... They-they just- my parents don't talk to me, even!" few tears fell from the corner of Malyn's eyes, her bottom lip shivered before the yells session. All the faces went blank, until the ring bell broke out the tension in the air.

"Class is over. See you tomorrow. Malyn, don't forget your homework." the crowd of students got out of the classroom, little talks as whispers filled the environment as heavy. The entire class out, but one girl.

Silent tears by the girl, still sitting with the head under her hands. Her skinny fingers running on the brown-fluffy hair with exasperation. The voices resounding, invading her thoughts. But, why was she crying? Because she didn't know her past or her parents'? Or perhaps, cause she remembered all once she tried to talk to him about anything, always the same _"I'm sorry, darling. I'm busy."_ she knew they loved her, she just wished they showed their love for her more frequently, she just wished they had more time,. She wished- they trusted her.- she wished she was someone in this world. Or maybe Baba Yaga was right, she was no more, but a brat.

Blond curls, movement, tiny leaps, big smirk disturbed the sobs and silent girl's tears.

A pair of blue worried eyes noticed the crying girl on the seat.

"Malyn! Are you fine? What just happened with you? Do you need help? Something?" Apple walked forward to the girl, running a soft hand on the fluffy brown hair. "Malyn, what happens?" the melody Apple's voice made the girl up to her gaze. Garden-eyes, now, all destroyed, red veins on them, with tears at the edge to fall, broken heaven you could see on her look. Her hair, was a complete mess covering her face and, her after pink cheeks. Malyn nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine." a big sigh scaped from the shelving lips. "I-I don't know what just happened. I don't know why I cry for. If my mom was here, I'm sure she should yell at me with something like: don't be ridiculous, you weak! And she should roll her eyes, as well." yet sobbing, Malyn rubbed her own nose and smiled standing up. No matter this, Apple face kept soft sympathizing the girl.

"You sure, you're fine? Or at least enough to carry on in the day." soft Apple's hands placed on the wet cheekbones. Eyes as blue as the sky glaring in the forest eyes. Malyn nodded again, yet with the smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm super fine. The only I need is to know where I would find dragon eggs." Apple set free the soft and wet cheekbones, her gaze, now pretty upset.

"Dragon eggs? So you wanna a dragon as a sidekick. Hum?" Apple projected a hip with a hand on. Malyn just nodded voiceless. "Don't favor prefer a bunny?, they are fluffy and cute." again with a head move, the girl answered by a lazy head shake.

"In that case, I could just take care of the annoying my mother's bunny." Blue eyes went wide with happiness, fluttering surprised.

"Does your mother got a bunny?" Malyn nodded carelessly, blank gaze, undeterred.

"Yeah, it sounds so stupid and ridiculous, but she does love bunnies. Whatever, it doesn't matter now, just tell me.. Where I would find dragon eggs?" Apple brought a finger to her chin, half closing her eyes as deeply thinking.

"Well... There's only one place I know where you should find a dragon egg, into the deeper woods, but is too dangerous to go us alone. The nearest is an eagle egg. What you think?" Apple looked at the unconvinced girl, fluttering her eyelashes and sighed defeated. "Fine, we're going to the deep woods, but, not alone, not now, yes today. I know someone special to come with us." a beautiful smirk appeared on the face of the princess, this time, she seems more like dreaming.

 **XXXX**

"Raven, Raven, Raven, Rae!" lively callings grabbed the attention of a special ivory-skin girl, who was tackled by the owner of the shouts. A big bear-hug trapped Raven, making her giggle unstable on the floor. "Rae! I found you! Where were you!? Don't you think I felt worry about you!? Don't you think I care you the lot!?" Apple released her friend, letting her to breath a little before answering, the pretty blue eyes with many little tears. Upon this, the ivory-skin girl grimaced confused, her lips as a pout, her eyebrows high up.

"Being truthful, Nope, I never think so too much." Raven crossed her arms raising one eyebrow this time. Apple sobbing a bit while rubbing her cute cheekbones with her delicate hands.

"I always do! It hurts, that you say I dunno care you hurts." The rebel uncrossed her arms one by one, giving a tiny smirk to the princess, her fingers cleaning up the blasting mascara.

"Apple, don't cry, please." Beautiful purple lips kissed the potential-Snow-White tiny nose, then, making a curve by a grin. "I care you, too." Apple sobbed, giving a truly happy grin.

"Awe... Rae, I lov-thanks." Raven's ivory hands placed on the pale Apple's arms to glare at her.

"So... What you need?" Apple dreamed off, remembering what she needed Raven after all.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot -hum- You wanna come with us to the deep woods?" Violet eyes went wide with chill.

"To-to- to where you said?" Apple released from her friend hold, eyes diving around, giggling body.

"C´mon, Rae. That's because you're coming with me and Malyn, to care of each other. I guide Malyn, you care me, I care you, Malyn can on her own, the more."

"Apple..."

"Well, we'll care Malyn, as well. Ugh C´mon Rae, you're being paranoid."

"Apple!" A thunderous scream made the pale princess stop off her small talk, paying attention to the purple dressed girl. "I wonder Malyn is the new girl, true?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about. Yes, she is and we're going into the deep woods to find a dragon egg as Malyn's homework, cause she's actually in Baba Yaga's class." breathless Apple reclined on the purple lockers. "This is why we're going there."

"You could begin with that. I was coming with you, however." Raven shrugged, but her friend grimaced sweetly.

"Awe, really?-"

"Hello, love birds!" a nonchalant voice tone fucked up between the blushed girls, undeterred smiling and shiny forest eyes. "What was your day like?, Apple." The girl leaned one shoulder on the nearest locker with her parents' presumptuous grimace. The two lovely girls speechless by a moment.

"I'm sorry to lose you, We three, you, Rae, me, are going to search your potential sidekick." Apple played nervous with her fingers, but it just got a careless laugh from Malyn.

"How long have you been here?" Raven's ask was ignored by the daredevil girl.

"Don't worry, Apple. I was fine on my own -hum- you..." Malyn up the gaze to her questioner. "I wonder you're the famous... Apple's special one person." skinny creamy finger pointing to the ivory queen, who went red as a tomato.

"I- I- I'm Raven, nice to meet you, Malyn." Raven offered a hand to the miniskirt new student, keeping it up, until notice that the girl wasn't going to greet. "Fine..."

"Nice to meet you, too, special one." Malyn uncrossed her arms, walking on ahead them. "Let's go to the famous, dangerous, deep forest."

 **Xxxxx**

"Here we are." Raven said and the three-person crew stepped off in the middle of enormous trees.

Wet weather, chilly breeze getting into the each one body, deep dark by the trees obstructing the moonlight, as nightmare into the woods seemed.

Malyn walked one step ahead the princess and the queen.

"Is this the deepest into the woods? I think it was underrated." Raven stepped to the miniskirt girl.

"Nope, this is just into the woods. The deep woods are more like-" The ivory-skin girl gazed up, pointing with her finger an away high hill. "It's more like there." Malyn's mouth opened continued with a fool smirk.

"Why's smoking there?"

"Because... There's where the dragon lives, where you'll find your precious dragon egg." Raven crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, this time it was a point favoring her. Malyn shrank.

"I presume this'll be a long walk." as Apple as Raven nodded with blank gazes. Malyn sighed from her bottom. "Fuck!"

 **Xxxxx**

If something would be rate as the worst idea of the centuries, it's without doubt, up a steep hill with a miniskirt. Good luck, she got combat boots, either.

Apple's delicate hands touched the last stone to finally get her destinate, plus, two angry girls in front of her.

"Apple, we'll never arrive with you like this." Apple shook her dress careless, kicking her mates' complain.

"We're here anyways. Aren't we?" Raven went red with anger.

"Apple, we're like- lots of feet away from!" Raven shouted at the pale skin, whose eyes went crystalline.

"Sorry. I'm just -kinda scared- I didn't mean to make you mad at me, Rae." The next queen's face softened with a sigh, meanwhile, A malicious grin appeared on the witch and prince's daughter.

Malyn walked a little away from her mates. Skinny glowing finger moved gracefully in the air, unleashing a green sheen to the shrubberies.

A thunderous roar sent chills to the debating girls, grabbing her total attention.

"Have you, girls heard that, too? Maybe a dangerous beast, stay together." the naughty girl tried being as serious as possible, warning the already frighted girls.

Scare blue eyes look at her mate, whose, the princess then hugged, forgiving everything about personal space. Apple's face touching Raven's breast, the warm breath went Raven red as a tomato.

Soundly big-foot steps, closer, closer and closer. Apple rubbed the sensitive part of her _friend_ making her moan a little. The funny grin on Malyn was priceless, those girls were too near to each other, until... Glowing skinny finger unleashed, once again its green shine... A little bunny appeared instead of a dangerous animal.

Apple got the distance between her and the gasping girl, totally blushed, she glared at her friend with a smirk.

"It-it was just a bunny." Apple laughed kinda embarrassed, her eyes staring at violet Raven's; the potential queen smiled, shrugging as if never happened.

"C´mon, there's a long road, yet." Raven cut off the tense walking ahead the crew, after steps away, Malyn set free a loud laugh.

 **Xxxxx**

The moon staring the sky with the million of stars around, beautiful view for two love birds, unfortunately, these girls, were going to steal a dragon egg, therefore, fight with the mom.

A big cave on the corner of the apparently little place, gray, cold stone, many little rocks and many bugs flying on, right in the middle a giant nest, where, five brown-red dirty eggs were placed on.

"Now- we- are here." gasping Malyn voice looked up at the five eggs, before collapsed on the cold stone.

Apple, all tired of the too long journey, ran to the eggs, two tiny hands carried away one of the eggs doubts-less.

"Gotcha! It's time to go." there was silence for a while, the upset princess peeked at her walk mates, blank gaze on the two faces. Malyn walked back, beside Raven, lips shivering. " What happens?"

"A-A-Apple... Look behind you." Shuddering Raven's arm upped to signalized what was behind the pale skin, who peeked behind to find...

Enormous nostrils as deep as a chasm, red as blood, like fortyfive feet long, sharply plectrums as thousands of swords on its back, yellow luminous eyes grabbing the three girls, stick skin. The horrendous beast skirred its big wings with a furious roar, as a strong breeze, it made the three girls' legs quaky.

"We don't wanna hurt you, we don't wanna hurt your child, either. Please don't-" Malyn ahead, telling it. Another furious roar sounded, this time, with flames by means of. Apple and Raven hold each other, closing their eyes with fear, but at open them, the two pair of eyes saw: a mini skirt girl, on one knee obstructing the dangerous flames with a silver sword, until the flames stopped the girl kept that way.

Fierce gaze on both faces, as the Dragon's as Malyn's, she straightened again with a hand on her own waist, victorious gesture on.

"Where you got that sword form?" Apple asked stealing the attention of her savior.

"Oh, well the best warrior knows where to hide its weapons, -but- the best witch, knows how to hide them better." Malyn rubbed her sword with the elbow as if she already won the victory, though, the Dragon roared again to Malyn's back, making her brown hair flew with the action. "Run away! I got this on my own." Apple and Raven obeyed, running down hill, leaving behind the new warrior. "This will be just between you and me. Let's play!" The dragon roared furiously, Malyn brandished her sword to the beast. "I don't think so, to hurt my future sidekick's mother." The prince's daughter yelled out, wishing for the Dragon have heard up. But, the animal just bet the girl with a wing, making the girl shriek in pain. "Anyway, I'm not using my father's weapon, I'm using my mother's." A luminous green glow flashed to the fightable dragon, facing it with forest-green eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you, I wish you weren't hurt me, either." The dragon roared, -even when it seems impossible- with sorrow. "I'm not sure what lose a child feels like, but believe me when I say, I'll care it, I swear I'll do. And, even if you want, we may visit you." as soft as sweet ice, like melting ice. Malyn glared at the sorrowful Mother, in the dragon's yellow eyes.

 **XXXxx**

Two girls sitting on a big rock, the two near to each other, facing with calm. One with completely pale skin, one with ivory. Too much time since their walk mate kept behind them."What you think this will look like when grow up? Rae." the sweet Apple's voice took back to reality to her friend.

"Pardon?" Raven stare at the beautiful girl in front of her, who was holding a big egg with two hands. The rebel shrugged nonchalant.

"How I could know?"

Sneaky steps, one by one as a spy in a mission between death and lift, all once closest, a lion ambushing its prey... "Boo!" the fool joke made as Apple as Raven leap with scare, staring furiously at the laughing girl behind. "Let's back to school." undeterred Malyn shoo her hand as a fast gesture to carry on with the journey. The two recently scared girls stood up behind her.

"What happened with the dragon?" Raven asked, but Malyn just shrugged.

"She's fine with us taking away the egg. Don't worry." Raven and Apple gap to each other with a frown.

"She? How do you know it is a SHE?" This time Apple asked in concord with Raven.

"Because SHE told me it. Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Do one of you knows how to hatch an egg?" Malyn look back to her mates, whose smiled naughty to each other, this girl have been causing too much issues in just one day.

 **Xxxxx**

As a team work in a try to take away an annoy, Apple and Raven pushed their troublemaker into an apparently alone room.

Pearl wooden door with two names on, Faybelle Thorn, Malyn H.W.

Blue walls, white ceiling, two wardrobes with flower details, the whole room seemed like a personal and eternal landscape at summertime.

Malyn turned quickly to her guides, with an upset gaze, shivering while holding the big dragon egg.

"But girls, I thought we were-" The princess and the queen gesticulated a _goodbye_ before slap the pearl door on the naughty girl's face. Loud laughs resounded from behind the upset girl.

"Damn! You must be a trouble for these two." The same girl from Baba Yaga's class, though, now she was wearing a blue-sky pajamas, her hair free from the pony tale, blond and blue lock messed on her face, another laugh escaped from the girl. Malyn placed the egg on her bed, defeated for the long day.

"I think so." Malyn leaned on her bed, looking at the white ceiling, blank and tired gaze.

"I wonder you know how to hatch an egg." The girl stopped by herself the laughs, projecting a hip with a hand on it. Malyn denied with a slow head shake. The pixie in blue breathed with pity for her roommate. "I'm Faybelle -Faybelle Thorn- and if you wanna keep your on. Better you do what Baba Yaga says." Malyn stood up from the bed to stare at Faybelle.

"Malyn. -just Malyn please- do you know how to hatch an egg?" A smirk appeared on Faybelle face, nodding with a roll of eyes.

"It is just for pity. You better don't think I love helping people just because." A shine appeared again on Malyn, the eyes green as nature with shades of happiness again. Faybelle set away the big egg. "We need this to be warm."

"Thanks..." Malyn whispered pretty more like for herself.

 **XXXXX**

 **It could be longer, but for strange forces out of my control, I got to make it pretty short at the end.**

 **Pls comment, favorite, follow... LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, my beta went to Spain.**


	2. then more stuff

Five o´click, yet; though a crow of students filled the EAH halls, whispers and little talks. The cafeteria had opened, welcoming fairytales' daughters and sons.

no one wanted to lose the chance to talk or gossiping before classes began.

Sitting at the big cafeteria, blank gaze focusing on the fancy window. Black-gray with shades of pink hair it was actually a gracefully mess. Only one person, only one person on her mind, where in the hell was him? The adjusted corset was history, replaced by an almost see-through white shirt and shorts instead of the annoying skirt.

Two cold hands obstructed the girl's view accompanied by a funny laugh. "You fool, where have you been?"delicate hands clear by themselves the view, again, a scowl followed the act and she was now dagging with the eyes to Sparrow, but the fresh guy shrugged as a real daredevil and a big smirk on his face so Duchess change her scowl for just a simple frown. "What?" The princess swan asked with her crossed hands on her chest, her gray eyes tried in vain to look for where Sparrow's view was focusing in.

"Nothing, but... Siincee nooow I love thaat shiiirt on yaaa." The annoying guy stood up to sing the ridiculous song that made Duchess really confused, least, until she look down to herself and realizes her bra through the white shirt.

"Asshole!" the barely blush on Duchess cheeks didn't let Sparrow take with seriousness the insult, in change, a fool smirk appeared on his fresh gaze, glaring at the beautiful girl scowling in front of him.

"Did you know?" Sparrow off the topic first, taking sit again to attune his guitar's strings.

"Did I know what?" Duchess' grimace fell instantly upon Sparrow played with the guitar, no staring at her, he shrugged carelessly.

"A new girl arrived EAH. Yesterday, I think so."

"And why in the fucking hell that would care to me?" Duchess crossed her arms, again, one eyebrow high to her forehead, his almost _friend shrugged_ nonchalant.

"I just thought you'd like to know. Ya, with all your shit about stealing a happily ever after and that shit, I just speculated it." A delicate hand ran on the princess swan's hair, a light breath from purple lips before a shrug.

"Nah, I barely met her yesterday and... She's not- she's not a... Good victim. I don't know... It is like if she be hiding something, and I don't even know her tale." the gray eye focused in blank space on the cafeteria.

"I met her at science class." Sparrow kept playing with the guitar before talk again. "She obviously grabbed the attention from the class, more than Apple does, even. But she wasn't the big deal, no to me at least... Yet I think she shall be a good fuck." Like Sparrow had forgiven who was he talking with, Duchess face went all red in anger, one: for the derogatory way to talk about a girl, second: because she was just better for a fuck than the new girl!

"Won't better fuck yourself! Idiot!" for first time since he took on the topic, Sparrow gazed to the really angry girl fingering up to him, he frowned pretty upset and confused.

"What the hell? OK... Sorry." Sparrow kept calm so Duchess angriness fell slowly, when it happened he took the chance to change off the topic again. "So... What ya wanna do for today?" Sparrow looked at the gray-eyes girl thinking for a moment.

"I don't know... -um- ... What ya wanna do." Sparrow grinned, again.

"What if you go to my band's practiciiinggg...!" The boy band stood up to sing unajusted once again.

"It is a deal, but just if you came to mi lake tonight." Duchess smiled softly, showing a perfect teeth row.

"It is a date." Sparrow said glaring at the gray eyes, whose glared back. A smirk from both, they kept the vison on each other.

 _ **XXXX**_

Five and ten in the little watch. The garden eyes staring at the boring dragon egg on the night stand, they just close to nictitate.

"Hi, girl." Faybelle emerged opening the door, with a coffee cup on her hand; the blue-blond hair was a fucking mess like last-night, though, now she was wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans. She raised an eyebrow to her roommate while drinking a sip of coffee. "What the fuck are you doing?" for first time since the morning, the green eyes twisted off the view from the egg to the blue-blond hair girl. Malyn sighed before stood up, then she shook the dust on her knees.

"This is taking a lot." Faybelle drank again, frowning pretty upset.

"What?"

"The egg! This shit is not growing up! Faybelle do something!" Malyn cried as child doing a tantrum, but her roommate just laughed at the childish complain. "Faybelle..." the creamy skin girl pouted like a little puppy in damage.

"Goddamn! I thought you were smarter. It will take several weeks to grow up, you idiot." The cute pout twisted in a offended scowl until the laughing girl stopped.

"Faybelle I'm being serious. I got classes with Baba Yagga today. What if she get angry cause I brought an egg instead of a baby dragon." The girl wearing black shirt shrugged carelessly.

"You might care my raven by the while if you want; just to practice." Faybelle pointed to a sleeping little raven on the top of her headboard. Malyn denied sadly, and Faybelle shrugged siping again. "However, bring the stupid egg or it all will go worst." The girls looked at the subnormal egg on the night-stand and nodded at the same time.

 _ **XXXX**_

"Rae, I know she's pretty like a troublemaker, but C´mon, she's pretty cool, too." the snow skin blonde put the spoon in her mouth to take a bite of her cherry oh's.

"I just meant, she needs to make friends on her own." the ivory skin girl bit her almonds cupcake after talk and the sea eyes went open as a little puppy one's.

"Rae, will you let her die on her own?" the puppy sea eyes provoked only a scowl from the violet eyes girl chopping the cupcake.

"I'm not gonna pity her." The blue eyes fell in defeat.

"I didn't mean pity, I meant, she's cool let's to friend her, -and- to be honest, she's pretty like a mistery." the violet eyes upped the view to think many seconds.

"Yeah. I know. I'm still thinking about where she came from or who are her parents, if she's a rebel or a royal." the violet eyes kept staring at the white ceiling, deeply thinking.

"She's a prince and witch's child. One question less. -And- it pretty explains why she's like a middle point in everything." Raven scowled as if it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"If her parents are Rebels so she is. True?" Apple shrugged, taking another cereal spoon.

"No idea." Apple pronounced the O as if it were lots. "She's not like everyone... And she'd rather being like her mother to her father. I wonder she might choose between one of her two destinies, or choose both..."

"Or no one..." Silence reigned between the girls for several seconds, violet eyes glaring at blue ones; in the corner of blue eyes, they saw a known shape.

XXXXX

Only five minutes left on the clock to the first class, for the goo of all, the whole filled halls were one per one being unfilled by the students, the cafeteria was almost alone.

More than one student piking books before starts classes, everyone was getting ready, everyone walking to it's first class, everyone, but one. Yet, in the library, pills of book around the creamy skin girl, one more try and she left, that was what she said to herself since the third try.

"Well, here we go, one more try. You're a witch's daughter, this must to be easy to you... One, two, thr..." Before she could even complete the beginning of the sentences a pair of grotesque an big hands kidnapped the green-eyes teenager from the waist to out of the library to the nearest lockers.

She fight against the strong kidnapper until be released, then, she fell on the white floor and up the view. No one more, but her father, standing up in front of her, the tanned skin, the brown-black and long hair, the little cut beard, yeah, no one more. She scowled standing up, she shook the dust on the skinny jeans. "Daddy... Nice see you, too. Thanks to come." Sarcasm flowing as venom from the annoyed tone, she placed a hand on the waist.

"Where's my baby? She's not safe with hormonal teenagers, whose want to touch her with dirty hands." Just these words got out from the almost haired lips, making to sigh to his daughter.

"I'll suppose you're talking about your precious Cadillac, don't you?"

"Ya, but where's her?" Malyn sighed, once more in the morning, it was toughy for her, the first time she saw him in days and he asks for a car, which is woman as it seems like. _Just kill me now._ She said for herself.

"Right in the front school's garden -the keys- right here in my hand." Milyn offered the black keys with - to her desperate father, who took it as faster as a bullet going to kill someone. "And.. What did mamma said about you coming to here just for a car."

"She thought I was talking about you, I guess she's not so upset about." The green-eyes teenager raised and eyebrow, she crossed her arms to her chest.

"KK, if I don't bother you, I got classes, and, you had better hide in somewhere, cause as your famous and that, people should acknowledge you." Even if she was sad, she will never say it, in change, she just walked away until her father held her arm to him.

"So... The school is going all well?" He asked as his only remedy to mend the little moment, she upped the beautiful green-eyes to his father's chocolates.

"Ya, it is almost fine... I mean, yeah, I haven't real problems. Thanks for ask." The man shrugged, glaring at his daughter. "And how are you and my mother? You seemed really... Cool, when I left."

"Perfect, we're really cool, you know, but it's weird to talk with my daughter. -Yeah- the only issue is that your mother is worried and apprehensive because you left, she really misses you." Malyn nodded lightly, thinking by seconds.

"And you? Do you miss me dad?" the poor man's heart shattered upon the second she asked that, his eyes softened, his breathing got more calmy and he sighed.

"You're my precious treasure Malyn, never doubt how much I should miss you, or how much I love you." After this, the man just kissed his daughter's forehead, walking away back to reality, yet, something about this still had a missing piece for her.

The ring-bell sounded, waking up the green-eyes girl from the lots of thoughts, a breath to keep alive, that was the only she needed, least, until she saw the big dragon egg trough the library door.

"Fuck!" that was the only thing she could say before back to the cruel real life. She got in the library once again to pick the big-fat issue she had gotten. "Why is this school becoming my life harder?" Malyn carried the egg, turning back to the big door, though, someone more was in front of her.

"What was your father doing on here?" A long-white beard man appeared right in front of the poor girl carrying an egg, cold gaze as hell, hands placed on waist, a horrible grimaced, and, Malyn could only gulp.

"Mr. Milton Grimm! He-he-he was here for his car, now, he's gone. If you allow me I got to..." Malyn walked some steps away from the man, the black eyes following her.

"Black magic..." Last words he said, looking at the book heap on the floor and nearest table. "Why was you reading this?" Malyn turned to the principal, her green eyes peeking at the mess.

"Well, I wondered there was some... Spell to make it grow." Malyn lifted the big egg to Milton, fool smirk on soft lips. "And ima witch's daughter, they're supposed to be my daily readings anyway." Milton gazed up to the big crystal window, focused until seconds.

"You're a princess, too, though..." the silence reigned upon the words, Milton deeply breathed, then he stared at the creamy skin girl as upset as scared. "You had better go to classes, Malyn."

"Ya, I think so, too." The poor upset girl walked out of the big library, the biggest sigh she could just give.

The little talks she had had was making a mess of her head, first his father comes to here just for a car, whose call his baby, then the pretentious principal telling what to do and what no to. _"What a man, who does he think he's? The principal, yeah, because that's what he is, you idiot."_ she quarreled to herself, beating her own forehead.

"You're late, miss Malyn." That hoarsely female voice from yesterday, right the same, woke up her from her not so long thoughts, but it always intimidated her. "Morning, miss Yagga."

"Take a sit and don't break in the class, again. Your freshman-year students tolerance is over since now." The green eyes girl took the same seat from the last, day, beside the same girl. If it wasn't for the egg on her hands, and the meeting with her father plus Milton, it could be a perfect cliche.

"Where in the fucking hell had you been in." Faybelle asked ignoring every Baba Yagga's word.

"Guess where!" Sarcasm flowing on Malyn's tone, yet, Faybelle only shrugged. "In the library, looking for a spell to make my big issue to grow, then in a meeting with my father looking for his car, -Oh!- and Milton Grimm stalked me... Yay, bullshit."

"Sorry for that... Wait.. Milton did what?" A really angry Baba Yaga glared at the pair of talkers making him to shut up, or better say, to make them talk more lightly.

"He just asked why my father come and why I was reading about black magic. Not the big deal, though." Faybelle made a little grimaced followed by an _"oh.."_ expression.

"Feel bad for you, girl and I don't even know you at all. I mean we met like sixteen hours ago, no the lot, but, I-can..-feel-you."

"Uhum... Thank you, or whatever... I wanna left this place."

"Ur such a week, you have been here one day." Malyn sighed, looking at her blue-hair friend.

"Thanks, again." like it was the only way she could talk the sarcasm scaped once more.

"Really? You just love using sarcasm." Faybelle caressed her raven so Malyn did it.

"You must to know my mom, I learn everything from her." Faybelle frowned a bit to think some seconds.

"Do you love your mother over your father? Don't you?"

"Right no, why do you say that?"

"Well, maybe because you say father instead of that, though, you say mom instead of mother. I'm not an expert on, but, girl..."

"I say father because is cooler, and mom because... -Well- because she let me, and she doesn't let anyone to call her some kind of sweet nickname, just me, besides my father, he can call her babe, baby, honey... Even bitch." blue-blond hair girl frowned as upset as she could, Malyn realized it. "Yes, he does when they are..."

"OK, OK, enough I don't need more to hear OK?" Malyn caressed thoughtfully her classmate's little raven.

"I didn't know it was a bad thing to say, plus, you asked."

"Hell, sometimes I feel like you're so naive." Malyn grimaced disappointed.

"I'm not naive!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not, you just can't understand how I was raised like!" The cold pair of blue eyes stared, again at the teenagers, this time there was not a warning but a hand pointing to the exit door.

"I don't want you on my class until tomorrow! You girls, take your biology outta here!" Baba Yaga yelled at the girl now completely speechless, making both to out.

Now they were sitting right out of Baba Yaga's classroom, Faybelle was the first on talk. "Your stupidness make me laugh." Malyn dagged at her as the same murder.

"What a friend."

"The sarcasm, again. I never said I was your friend. See? You're naive."

"Listen, I'm not naive and you don't know..." Faybelle moved a finger to the angrily brown-hair girl.

"D'ya hear that?" Faybelle asked moving out her lackadaisical finger.

"Hear what?" little whispers such a understandable words coming from a near classroom a totally dessert one, at least, what was everyone wondered. Faybelle walked forehead followed by Malyn, tip-toeing for not to grip the murmurs owner's attention.

The door barely opened, just to show a couple of horny students making out like if they wanted to eat each other. The girl and the boy was so acknowledgeably. Gray and pink hair made a mess held by a orange hair boy. The nosy girls walked in, trying not to make any sound.

The orange-hair boy kissed down the girl until get her breasts and suck it.

"Who are 'em?" Faybelle jumped a bit for the fright Malyn provoked.

"If you don't know, you had better shut up." Malyn nodded. "Leame' do something." Faybelle walked more into the little dark place until be just some steps near to the teens couple.

"Children, what are you doing?" Faybelle made her best Baba Yaga's imitation griping just a bit of attention from the couple. "Now you're gonna be punished to break the tales rules and make love in this institute, working for the rest of your life in the library as my personal slaves!"

Duchess was the first on twist her focus, yet, no glaring at all who was talking. "Baba Yaga sorry, please forgive me, please don't make be with books the rest of my life!" two laughs broke into the silence tears and the couple gazed for first time their supposed Baba Yaga, making both to frown. "Screw you Faybelle!" Duchess stood up all blithe of her naked body, which made Faybelle to laugh even more.

"Hi Sparrow." Faybelle shook a hand to the guy carrying his clothes behind, whose greet back. "I didn't know you guys were dating."

"We're not." Duchess said cold, her lilac eyes upset staring at the brown-hair focused on her. "Wake up, girl!" Malyn shook her head, her cheeks pretty blushed.

"You're twins are cute." That was the only Malyn said, making Faybelle laugh, again, then, instantly Duchess covered herself with the first thing she saw. When the green eyes girl realized that the flattery wasn't one at all her gaze fell. "I didn't know it should embarrassed you, sorry."

"Who in the hell are you?" Duchess asked wearing herself.

"What do you wanted from me!? If you only meet my parents, they're like... -hell!- they're... Different, it was not a bad ting to me." Duchess looked at the green-eyes girl with a shade of disgust.

"I dunno care, Sparrow, I'm leaving." Duchess walked out of the little room so Sparrow did, no looking back to the girls.

Malyn gaze fell again with a little pout on the pink lips. "D'ya think she hates me?" Green-eyes girl asked to the blond-blue hair girl, who shrugged careless.

"Who cares? And, as I know Duchess cannot hate anyone, she's pretty... Crazy." Faybelle sat on the teacher's desk, staring at Malyn. "What are your parents like? Now, I'm freaky curious." Malyn shrugged, grazing a wooden seat.

"Long story."

"We got time." Faybelle defended her ask, then, Malyn sighed.

"I've said it lots of times in just a few hours, but... Well, first, my parents -both- are bisexual, so they're really carefree about... Many things."

"That's because you peeked at Duchess' breasts?" Malyn tilted her head a bit to agree.

"Mostly, but they're... How do you guy call it... -oh yeah- my parents are rebels as I learned. My father is a prince, my mother a witch. He's really patience, she doesn't. She's so sassy, he tries to be politely, both are badass, though."

"I guess so." Faybelle throw cold, next Malyn nodded with a little smirk. "It explains a bit about you."

"Maybe, but I'm really tired of talking about 'em. Now, this is my time to shine by myself." Faybelle breathed, walking to the exit door.

"OK, girl. However I got a life there outside, cool talk." Faybelle stepped trough the door followed by a disappointed Malyn.

"Wait, you're leaving me?" Faybelle pretty irked.

"Yeas."

"What will I do now?" Faybelle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, find a past-time."

"What's yours?" Faybelle though many seconds before smile really big.

* * *

 **I'm too lazy to check it out.**

 **Here I finished for today, because I'm totally dry and a lot with out updating, too**

 **If you ask why I mention sex a lot, well... I was Sigmund Freud in my past life, yeah, the great secret is no longer one, -haha, yeah, nope- however... Ideas? I never ask for, but...**


End file.
